Crawl Across This World
by Aerialiis
Summary: [Translation] Каждый человек имеет право на выбор. Во время войны Гермиона хотела обезопасить своих родителей, поэтому отправила их далеко за пределы Англии без единого воспоминания о ней. После войны Драко исчез и начал новую жизнь в мире, который он никогда не понимал. Однажды в Австралии семейная пара зашла в книжный магазин, поставив Драко перед нелегким выбором.


_Большое спасибо автору,_ _ **Anime Girl23**_ _, за сей замечательный фанфик. Приятного чтения._

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't owe Harry Potter series as well as this fanfiction._

* * *

Драко не вернулся в Хогвартс. Цена войны была слишком велика, и душевные раны еще не успели затянуться. Раз за разом разум воскрешал страшные картины недавнего прошлого: замок, каменной грудой покрывающий территорию школы; многочисленные догорающие пожары и изувеченные тела. Повсюду тела. Пожирателей Смерти и учеников. Виновных и невинных.

В глотке всепожирающего огня оказался и Крэбб. А Гойл, потеряв друга, просто сломался и пропал. Драко винил в этом себя. Винил за то, что втянул их в этот кошмар. Вспоминая о былых временах, он ненавидел себя за то, что привел этот карикатурный дуэт болвана и растяпы, но одновременно важных для него людей в Выручай-комнату. Прямиком в руки к самой смерти. С таким же успехом он мог бы собственноручно убить Винса.

Осужденные или нет, родители Винсента в любом случае не могли по-человечески похоронить сына.

Скоро исчез Грэг, никому ничего толком не объяснив, и Драко знал, что никогда себя за это не простит.

Блейз упрямо убеждал, что это не его вина, что всех погубила война, но Драко называл его лжецом, видя как Панси продолжала плакать, прижимая к себе Грэга.

— Ты вернешься? — позже спросила Панси хриплым от бесконечных рыданий голосом.

— Нет. А ты... Ты вернешься?

Она не вернулась. Ни один слизеринец с их курса не вернулся назад. Кто-то перевелся в другую школу. Кто-то продолжил обучение на дому с личными репетиторами. Они все просто-напросто сдались, исчезли, будто их и вовсе никогда не существовало.

В сентябре Драко появился на станции вокзала Кингс-Кросс. Облокотившись на одну из колонн, он внимательно наблюдал за суетившимися волшебниками, оставаясь незамеченным благо маскировка позволяла.

Лонгботтом казался совершенно другим, уверенным и храбрым, таким, каким должен быть истинный гриффиндорец. Лавгуд будто парила над платформой, а ее волосы были слишком светлыми, и Драко знал, что поначалу люди путали их с его собственными. Он видел, что они все расслаблялись, когда понимали, что ошиблись.

Он смотрел, как Поттер и Уизли обнимали Грейнджер перед тем, как она вошла в вагон. Одна. Значит слухи не врали. Мальчик-который-выжил и его дружок не собирались возвращаться, а, возможно, вообще отправлялись на курсы авроров.

Так или иначе, он с самого начала подозревал, что Грейнджер вернется в Хогвартс, неважно с друзьями или без.

Драко поморщился, когда она поцеловала Уизли, неумело и неуклюже, и фыркнул. Они напоминали Панси и его самого, очарованных лишь идеей о любви, которая не оправдала всех возложенных ожиданий. Они такие же. Такой же и Поттер, неловко обнимавший на прощание девчонку Уизли.

Он сомневался, что кто-то из них понимал, что делать дальше, когда адреналин, полученный во время войны, исчез; они больше не могли ничем оправдать свои жалкие ухаживания.

Драко был почти уверен, что Поттер заметил его, покидая платформу, но Мальчика-который-победил это не интересовало. Он устал. Он пострадал в войне. Герой магического мира начал медленно восстанавливаться, как и большинство учеников; как замок, который Драко больше не суждено было увидеть.

Малфой старался не оглядываться. Старался не думать о потерянном доме, о загубленных жизнях. Старался не думать о совершенных ошибках и былых предрассудках.

— И что ты теперь будешь делать? — тихо спросил Блейз, склонившись над чашкой с горячим чаем.

— Я не знаю.

В конце концов, Драко стал путешествовать и, покинув Лондон, увлекся. В Англии он вырос, позже выучился в Шотландии. Он не раз был во Франции с родителями, но с годами поездки сходили на нет, а их поместье теперь пришло в запустение. Он так и не понял, почему они не вернулись туда, ведь отец, заключенный в Азкабан, любил этот дом не меньше матери.

За считаные месяцы он пересек всю Ирландию, не пропустив ни одного мало-мальски приличного бара. Магловский алкоголь оказался приятным открытием для Драко. И он не мог не отметить, что тот алкоголь был так не похож на магический, пока его выворачивало прямо на тротуар в Дублине.

Но никто и глазом не повел, все проходили мимо. Или маглам было наплевать, или странная коробочка с краской для волос все-таки была не такой бесполезной, как он считал.

Драко свято верил, что, став темноволосым, он выглядел по-идиотски и скучал по платиновому оттенку, счастливым обладателем которого он был, по меньшей мере, всю жизнь. Слишком заметный. Слишком узнаваемый. И иногда он был солидарен с людьми, которые требовали его ареста. Драко не знал, чего ему ждать по возвращению домой.

И он не был уверен, что хотел бы узнать.

В декабре, изнывая от однообразия, он перебрался в Австралию. Нельзя сказать, что такое решение было спланированным, однозначно нет. Но оно, казалось, было наилучшим. В правильности своего решения он убедился сразу, ощутив тепло порт-ключа в своей ладони.

— Активация через десять минут. На вашем месте, я бы скрылась с глаз случайных прохожих, — посоветовала ему тогда уличная ведьма. — Вы ведь и сами могли изготовить портал, — после короткой паузы добавила она.

— Забыл палочку, — а на самом деле так и не смог приобрести еще одну. После окончания войны он вернул палочку матери, ведь его собственная — любимая палочка, полученная в одиннадцать — была в собственности Поттера, и только чувство стыда не позволяло вернуться в лавку Олливандера…

Драко едва мог назвать себя волшебником.

Он не был уверен, где он оказался, когда порт-ключ сработал. Солнце нещадно палило, и уже через час на его коже выступили жгучие красные пятна. А на третий час внезапно подступила слабость, он был близок к тому, чтобы свалиться посреди дороги.

— Так и до обезвоживания недалеко, — сказал какой-то мальчишка в ярких шортах, протянув бутылку с водой.

Малфой рассеяно кивнул, провожая взглядом мальчика. Снова один. Но ему это даже нравилось.

Потом он нашел и дом, поселившись с несколькими парнями, которые проводили слишком много времени на пляже и часто оставляли его в полном одиночестве. Драко жил, как магл, приняв изгнание из магического мира.

Телевидение поначалу нервировало, пока не стало частью ежедневной рутины.

А микроволновки до сих пор продолжали внушать ужас.

Однажды, когда один из соседей по комнате попытался обучить его вождению машины, не прошло и пяти минут, как он врезался в почтовый ящик. С этих пор он поклялся больше никогда не садиться за руль.

Драко устроился в книжный магазин, полный книг, которые он никогда не читал, и нашел тихую атмосферу магазина более чем комфортной. Мадам Пинс хватил бы удар, если бы она услышала приглушенные рок-мотивы, которые транслировались в магазине, но ее здесь не было, а «BookEnds» и Хогвартс не имели ничего общего.

Пару месяцев спустя он всерьез увлекся Шекспиром. В один из дней, читая «Сон в летнюю ночь» за прилавком, он расслышал знакомый британский акцент. Драко поднял голову, внимательно осматривая зал на предмет опасности. Мало ли авроры решили арестовать его, каким-то образом выследив его местонахождение. Уже прошло не менее месяца, как он перестал пользоваться краской и коротко подстригся, чтобы вновь отрастить платиновые пряди. Челка постоянно ниспадала на глаза, и он постоянно ее поправлял и, наконец, заметил семейную пару около стеллажа с классикой.

Они говорили тихо, и, видимо, Драко их не интересовал. Без сомнений, это были маглы. Теперь ему хватало одного быстрого взгляда, чтобы их отличать. По тому, как они держались. По тому, как комфортно они себя чувствовали в этом мире. Даже маглорожденные претерпевали некоторые изменения, лишь раз побывав в волшебном мире, лишь научившись пользоваться палочкой и контролировать свою речь в общественных местах.

Они были обычными маглами.

Они приобрели целую стопку книг, что напомнило ему о сборах перед первым курсом Хогвартса, и кассету, — Дэвид Боуи, заметил Драко, альбом «Space Oddity» — которая выглядела немного аляповато.

— Старая кассета пришла в негодность, — сказал мужчина своей жене, оправдываясь, и она покачала головой, весь ее вид выражал безграничную нежность к мужу. Сложилось впечатление, что уже не первый раз случалось такое.

Драко усмехнулся, пробив кассету.

— Хороший выбор, — он прослушал большую часть имеющихся в магазине записей и был немало удивлен, что большая их часть ему понравилась. Хотя некоторые отсылки в песнях были непонятны, но их ритм был приятен уху. — Наверное, у вас есть и любимая запись?

— «Письмо Гермионе».

Драко напрягся.

— Она немного депрессивная, вам так не кажется?

— Только если поддаться настроению, которое создает Боуи. В некоторых отрывках, например, можно увидеть совершенно другой смысл.

Он положил копию шекспировской пьесы «Зимняя сказка» в пакет и вспомнил, что сицилийскую королеву в ней звали Гермиона. Кто знает, может быть, им нравилось это имя.

— И какой же?

— Отец отпускает дочь из семейного гнезда, — ответил тот, помрачнев. Позади его жена вздохнула, а его губы растянулись в полуулыбке. — Но это лишь моя интерпретация.

Драко кивнул и застыл, заметив книгу с греческой мифологией среди покупок. Он старался не поднимать взгляд, фокусируясь на работе, но с собой справиться не смог и бросил изучающий взгляд на покупателей.

Как-то раз Панси обмолвилась, что ненароком услышала разговор между Грейнджер и Уизли в «Трех метлах». Уизли спросил, вернет ли она воспоминания родителям, на что Грейнджер горько усмехнулась.

— Она сказала, что потеряла их след. Грейнджер наложила на них Обливиэйт и спрятала в Австралии, но что-то пошло не так, и они оказались не там, где она надеялась их увидеть.

Заклинания, изменяющие память, были очень капризны. Он не единожды наблюдал, как их используют. Цель заклинания, по большому счету, была так же важна, как и уверенность в движениях и голосе, и даже если самая мизерная часть ее души не хотела отпускать родных, то последствия могли бы быть непредсказуемыми. Существовали и табу, согласно которому не следовало применять такую сильную магию на членах семьи. Ответственность ложилась тяжким грузом на плечи, и мало кто мог бы это вынести. Особенно, когда дело касается семьи.

Она была похожа на них.

От осознания его передернуло, к горлу подступил ком. У Мерлина плохое чувство юмора…

Невозможно. Исключено.

Но что-то упрямо твердило об обратном.

Не вмешивайся, сказал он себе. У них не возникло вопроса, касательно его акцента, и он сам не горел желанием узнать об их собственном.

Сидней был огромен. Вероятность встретить их снова плавно стремилась к нулю.

Он так думал. Но они стали частыми посетителями в магазине, заглядывая сюда пару раз в неделю. По субботам Моника любила занимать место в самом углу зала, в дали от любопытных глаз, в теплой компании ароматного кофе и книги; такая же, как Грейнджер в моменты случайных встреч в библиотеке. Венделл иногда разговаривал с ним, но поднимал исключительно темы о мифологии или Дэвиде Боуи, как будто Драко больше ничего не знал.

У них никогда не было детей, однажды упомянул Венделл, бросив грустный взгляд на свою жену, и добавил, что будь у них дочь, он непременно назвал бы ее Гермиона.

Драко не мог сидеть сложа руки.

В апреле он приобрел новую палочку: десять дюймов, сандаловое дерево. В ладони она лежала совершенно не так, как его первая, сделанная из боярышника. Единственной деталью, которая не изменилась, являлся волос единорога — в качестве сердцевины. Драко почувствовал облегчение — палочка слушалась его. Как будто он вернулся домой.

Она была другой, но он и сам изменился. Боярышник был присущ волшебникам, живущим в постоянном смятении. Он надеялся, что это период в его жизни отступил.

Драко аппарировал в мэнор в первый раз после своего добровольного исчезновения из магического мира, он закрыл глаза в предвкушении отцовской библиотеки.

Все было покрыто слоем пыли, видимо, никто не был здесь после того, как его отца приговорили к тюремному заключению. Глаза защипало, но он отставил все чувства на второй план и побрел вдоль книжных полок.

Драко ушел до того, как мать узнала о его возвращении. Он почти ненавидел себя за это.

Малфой просто был не готов.

Недели. Он провел недели, зачитывая взятые книги до дыр и взвешивая возможные последствия выбора. Было бы лучше — безопаснее — если бы он оставил все как есть. Драко хотел оставить все попытки, но внутри что-то постоянно заявляло о себе. Сожаление. Совесть.

Он не мог не думать о Грейнджер, корчившейся в агонии на полу его родного дома, пока Беллатрикс старательно выводила буквы на ее предплечье. Воспоминания буквально преследовали его днем и ночью, и он был вынужден взять отгул в одну из суббот, только чтобы не видеть лиц Венделла и Моники. У нее были их глаза.

В тот день он просидел в своей комнате весь день, тупо уставившись на побледневшую Темную Метку и шрамы, которые оставила на прощание Беллатрикс. Трус. С не меньшим удовольствием она внимала его крикам, упрекая в неудачной попытке убийства Дамблдора. Если бы в нем была хоть капля храбрости, говорила она, то он смог бы выполнить задание без помощи Снейпа.

— Маленький трусливый Драко. Твой поступок не оправдал твоего имени, да? Да?

Нет. Нет, он не оправдал данное ему имя. Он не дракон. Вечность назад, он всерьез считал, что силен и непобедим, но, как оказалось, это было лишь самовнушением. Сила, такая же выдуманная и убедительная, как пьесы Шекспира, которые заполняли полки небольшого книжного шкафа у него дома.

В одну из майских суббот он вернул паре воспоминания. Ответил на интересовавшие их вопросы, большая часть которых касалась их дочери.

Да, она была жива.

Да, Темный Лорд был повержен.

Нет, они не были друзьями. Он просто хотел сделать хотя бы одну правильную вещь в своей жизни.

Драко вернул их в Лондон в день, когда ученики должны были прибыть из Хогвартса; он стоял в тени той же сентябрьской колонны. Он видел, как пара с трепетом ожидала дочь; как они звали ее в момент, когда она ступила на платформу. Он видел, как она побледнела; как кинулась в их сторону и уткнулась лицом в грудь отца.

Стало легко.

Это ли чувствуют люди, когда совершают что-то хорошее?

Он ушел, не прощаясь и не ожидая слов благодарности. Они были ему ни к чему. Хотя сначала он думал по-другому; думал, что будет наслаждаться ощущением превосходства над Грейнджер, но он действительно не хотел ничего слышать. Это удивило, но вызвало лишь легкую усмешку. Драко аппарировал обратно в Сидней.

Закончилась самая темная глава в его жизни.

Его размышления снова вернулись к Винсу, но что-то изменилось. Казалось, что душевная боль начинает отступать.

Моника и Венделл больше не вернулись, но он и не предполагал их возвращения. Они вспомнили о дочери и знали, что Лондон — это их дом. Они совершили выбор, как и Драко. Они двигались вперед. И это прекрасно.

В один из душных августовских дней по магазину разнесся звон, сообщая о приходе посетителя. Драко даже не оторвался от распаковки коробок в исторической секции.

— Подождите пару минут.

— Полагаю, у вас нет истории Хогвартса, да?

Он застыл. Повернув голову на источник звука, он увидел Грейнджер. Она улыбалась ему так, как не улыбалась никогда раньше. Если подумать, то он никогда не был причиной ее улыбки. А впрочем, неудивительно.

— Ты ошиблась магазином, — в его голосе не было и намека на какие-либо эмоции.

— Знаешь, я сначала им не поверила, — вдруг начала Гермиона. — Я никак не могла понять, как кто-то мог узнать об их потерянных воспоминаниях.

— И как ты догадалась? — спросил он, кинув взгляд на дверь за ее спиной. По правде говоря, ему показалось, что в любое мгновение сюда может ворваться целая команда авроров.

— Я одна, можешь не сомневаться, — спокойно ответила она. Гермиона всегда была умна. Едва умнее него, но достаточно, чтобы превосходить его во всех школьных предметах. Она будто знала, что творится в его голове, но эта мысль не пугала.

Насколько сильно он изменился?

— Ты так и не ответила на мой вопрос.

— Они говорили о тебе, — она сделала паузу. — Прийти к выводу, что Дрейк и Драко — это один и тот же человек, было не так уж и сложно.

Гермиона опустила голову и добавила тише: — Ты хотел выдать себя за магла.

— Мое имя не такое распространенное, не находишь? — напомнил он. Ему было интересно, помнит ли она, как Поттер усмехался, услышав его имя в Хогвартсе. Слышала ли она сама, или Поттер поделился своими наблюдениями?

Она промурлыкала что-то под нос, проведя рукой по корешкам книг. Ее ногти были покрашены в зеленый цвет.

— Почему?

Почему он сделал это? Почему он помог вернуть ей родителей?

— Я сделал это не ради тебя, — ответил он в простой манере без толики раздражительности. Так и было. Он сделал это, руководствуясь своими личными причинами, для себя и для людей, которых он считал почти друзьями.

— Я знаю, — согласилась она. — Ты изменился.

— Возможно.

— Драко Малфой работает в магловском книжном магазине, — ему не надо было смотреть на нее, чтобы увидеть, что на ее губах расцвела довольная улыбка. — Ты не перестаешь удивлять.

Он повел плечами.

— Зачем ты пришла?

— Чтобы поблагодарить.

— Мне все равно.

— А я все же хочу это сделать.

Он перевел на нее взгляд. Она усмирила свои кудри в мягкие локоны, что выглядело довольно мило; на шее висел золотой кулон в форме льва. Гермиона стала выглядеть заметно лучше и, надо сказать, вполне здоровой. Здоровой и целой.

Наверное, именно так человек видит людей, пройдя через войну.

Какой он был в ее глазах?

— … Спасибо.

Ему не нужна была благодарность, тем не менее, он кивнул.

— Тебе не нужно возвращаться обратно к Уизли?

— Нет, — этого было достаточно. Достаточно, чтобы подтвердить его предположения. — Вообще, я пришла за кассетой Дэвида Боуи, «Space Oddity». Для отца.

Драко не смог сдержать смешок.

— Опять?

— Он обожает свежие кассетные ленты.

Она осталась еще на пару часов, устроилась на том же стуле, на котором некогда сидела ее мать. Вместо кофе она пила горячий шоколад, купленный в кофейне за углом, и, несмотря на все протесты, всучила ему вторую кружку.

Иногда он сидел рядом, скрестив ноги, и читал какую-нибудь книгу. В их разговорах никогда не поднималась тема войны и ушедших людей. Сначала не обошлось без разногласий и недопониманий, но позже они научились поддерживать спокойную и уютную для обоих атмосферу. Прежняя вражда осталась далеко позади, между войной и возвращением ее родителей домой.

Ведомый предрассудками и незрелостью, Драко ненавидел ее в школьные годы. Слишком мал он был, чтобы наслаждаться умственными баталиями с Грейнджер. Слишком глуп он был, обращая внимание только лишь на ее происхождение.

Они не разу не говорили об этом, но он знал, что ее посещали те же мысли. Он знал это, видя то, как она улыбается ему.

Гермиона аппарировала в Сидней каждую субботу, занимала один и тот же стул в книжном зале. Это было похоже на дружбу.

В конце декабре, к его удивлению, она пришла в пятницу, проскользнув в закрытый раньше по случаю Рождества магазин.

— Завтра я останусь у своих родителей. Тебе тоже следует навестить свою мать.

Он указал на ее стул и присел рядом в привычной манере.

— В этом нет необходимости, она прибудет сюда уже завтра. Теперь у нее будет здесь собственный дом.

Гермиона изогнула брови в удивлении, ведь именно она не без труда пыталась уговорить Драко наладить контакт с матерью.

— Она переезжает?

Драко кивнул.

— Мэнор уже давно не такой, каким он был раньше.

Она промолчала, но ее глаза выражали одобрение.

Когда она собралась уходить, он безмолвно протянул ей небольшой сверток, обернутый пестрой бумагой.

Объяснения не требовались. Она улыбнулась и достала свой подарок.

Они купили друг другу одну и ту же книгу — «Большие надежды» — и дружно рассмеялись.

Она легонько толкнула его в грудь.

Его руки опустились на ее талию.

Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза.

Он опомнился первым и, прочистив горло, отошел в сторону.

— Счастливого Рождества.

— Счастливого Рождества, Драко.

Он никак не рассчитывал на ее появление за считанные часы до Нового Года, но она его удивила. Милое платье. Аккуратные кудри. Драко чувствовал себя дураком, находясь рядом с ней, в потертых джинсах и простой футболке, но она лишь покачала головой и сказала, что это не имеет значения.

— Собралась идти на вечеринку?

— Нет.

Они танцевали под медленную мелодию, темп которой понемногу увеличивался. По залу разливался их смех, а она продолжала кружиться, увлекая за собой пышный подол платья. Обессилив, она прижалась к его груди, обвив его шею тонкими руками. Смех стих.

Они посмотрели друг другу в глаза.

Через треск радио были слышны голоса, отсчитывающие секунды до нового года.

Три.

Они улыбались.

Два.

Их голоса стали еле различимы.

Один.

Она выдохнула число прямо ему в губы, он крепче обхватил ее талию.

Она увлекла его в поцелуй, когда пробило двенадцать, и он ответил, чувствуя, что его жизнь вновь приобрела смысл.

— С Новым Годом, — прошептала Гермиона, когда Драко прислонился к ее лбу своим лбом.

— Новый Год в Лондоне наступит только через девять часов.

— Встретишь его со мной снова?

Им не понадобилось возвращаться для этого в Лондон. Они пошли к нему в квартиру и поставили будильник на пять минут до девяти.

Радио разбудило их, и Гермиона протянула руку, чтобы увеличить громкость. Руки Драко сомкнулись на ее талии сильнее. Он отстранился, когда он легла обратно.

— Что же мы делаем? — спросила она, пока он осыпал поцелуями ее шею.

Он не знал ответа, как и она, но чувствовал, что началась новая жизнь. Он запустил руки в ее растрепанные кудри. Ее ногти оставляли следы на его лопатках.

Его совершенно не интересовал шрам на ее руке, она не задавала вопросов о его шрамах поверх Темной Метки.

Он посмотрел на нее, улыбаясь, пока она отсчитывала секунды до их второго Нового Года.

Он поцеловал ее, когда пробило двенадцать.

И она ответила.

Прошло немало времени, когда они отстранились друг от друга, чтобы сделать глоток воздуха.


End file.
